


Follow Me

by Bunney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunney/pseuds/Bunney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

It had been nearly a week since that day in Hogsmeade and I was still waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and tears, his phantom touch crawling all over me. It was all I could do to not run to the bathroom and scrub my skin raw, but it wouldn’t help, I knew that...how can you scour away something that you so desperately craved? I was just thankful that I hadn’t come face to face with Malfoy since that day, managing to avoid seeing him at mealtimes and keeping close to my friends at all other times.

I was sitting in the Great Hall, Thursday afternoon, studying with the Creevey brothers, Dennis and Colin. They sat across from me; my back was to the center aisle and to the Slytherin’s table. I worked on my Transfiguration homework and chatted with the brothers. They were funny, each trying to talk over the other, sharing an amusing anecdote from Colin’s Charms class and it was exactly what I needed, to take my mind off that day and _him_.

I sipped my pumpkin juice, then set aside the cup, looking back down at my parchment. I was reading back through what I had written so far when Dennis, laughing at his brother, suddenly fell silent, choked off in mid-laugh. I glanced up, curiously, to see both brothers staring over my shoulder, identical expressions of dread on their faces.

I lay down my quill and started to turn around, already knowing what, or rather _who_ , I was going to see, but a shadow fell over me and two hands shot out to pin my wrists to the table. And not gently; the bones ground against the pitted surface of the table and I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain.

He was pressed hard against my back, bearing me forward, the position too awkward for me to get any leverage to reach for my wand. Colin’s hand was in his robe, scrabbling for his own wand, but he was trembling so hard, he knocked it onto the floor.

His whisper was for me only, his breath hot against my neck. “I can still taste you, Weasley.” The voice, silky and menacing, sent shivers of fear and something much, much darker down my spine. I held my breath as he moved his head to the other side, his lips right against my ear.

“Ready for round two, little Ginny? I can make you scream.” I could feel him smile and he licked my ear with a quick dart of his tongue.

Dennis, the braver of the two Creevey brothers, was on his feet. “Get away from her, Malfoy!”

Draco ignored them; he rubbed his body against my back and I could feel the rigid line of his erection. I had six brothers; such things weren’t a mystery to me, but an accepted fact of life with hormonal teenage boys. Not this obvious, maybe, but more than once I’d walked into the bathroom to find one or the other of them busying themselves with the same Muggle porn magazine that had been passed down from Bill to Ron. It was practically in tatters and it all seemed so funny and odd.

But this...I clenched my thighs together, willing away that ghostly memory of his fingers playing inside me. I looked down at the hand clutching my right wrist. Long fingers, elegant fingers, a silver crested ring on the fourth one...so that’s what I had felt when his fingers had been in my knickers.

“Leave me alone, Malfoy,” I whispered, afraid of him, afraid of what I was feeling and afraid he’d figure it all out. He laughed in my ear.

“Now, why would I do that...sit _down_ , Creevey, or I’ll take points from Gryffindor...I can show you what your body can do, Weasley. You won’t regret it.”

Dennis slowly sat down, his face rigid with fury, but his eyes reflected his fear of the older boy.

Another voice, one I didn’t immediately recognize, interrupted. “They’re coming this way, Malfoy.”

“In a second.” He took my earlobe between his teeth, biting down hard enough to make me squirm. He let go, soothing the small hurt with his tongue. “We’ll finish this later, little Weasel. Be ready for me.”

He let go of me and I whipped around in time to see him swirl away in a billow of black robes, another Slytherin, something or other Zabini, trailing in his wake. At nearly the precise moment, Ron came into the Great Hall, with Harry and Hermione. Both groups paused briefly, to share equally threatening glares, then Malfoy and Zabini were gone, leaving me with a feeling of sick dismay in the pit of my stomach.

I leaned over to whisper quickly to Colin and Dennis. “Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, least of all them.” I indicated the approaching trio with a jerk of my head.

Colin protested. “But, Gin, if Malfoy’s harassing you...”

“No one, Colin! Please!”

They didn’t have time to agree; Ron was sitting next to me, already grousing about Malfoy.

“What was he doing here? I thought the Slytherins had Quidditch practice at one?” Ron said.

Hermione was giving me an odd look though; she was far too observant for her own good. She lay one hand on my bruising wrist and the touch startled me so badly, I jerked away. Her eyes widened and I saw her exchange a meaningful glance with Harry. “Gin, are you okay? You’re white as a sheet.”

“Y-yes. Yes.” I needed to pull myself together or I wouldn’t have to worry about the Creevey brothers ratting me out. “I’m fine. Just tired.” I smiled to soften the sharp words.

“Well, if you insist.” She still looked at me, troubled. 

I looked up at Colin, my eyes begging him to keep his council. The thing is, he’s still so in awe of Harry, I know it wouldn’t take much to break him. 

But, he smiled at me, reassuring. Dennis copied him, nodding. Ron was still bitching about the Slytherins in general, the focus off Malfoy for the moment. I took that as good a cue as any to gather my books and stand up.

“I have Divination soon. I’ll see you at supper.” It sounded lame to my own ears, so I can imagine how it must’ve sounded to the group sitting at the table. Colin and Dennis rose with me, not brave enough or reassured enough to be left alone with my brother and his nosy friends. They knew, as well as I did, that their unspoken promise to me was contingent on not being badgered for information. They were good friends, but admittedly weak-willed.

They said their goodbyes and practically ran from the room. With a last glance at those three suspicious faces, I followed.

The North Tower was on the other side of the courtyard from the Great Hall and I pulled my robe closer against the cool air. The courtyard was mostly empty, three Hufflepuffs crossing the opposite direction from me. I smiled at them as they passed, then looked up at the balcony.

Malfoy was leaning casually against the carved stone arch. That familiar smirk was on his lips, but the expression in his eyes was scorching, to say the least. I stopped, trying to muster up all the ferocity the Weasley’s were known for . He grinned this time, not at all intimidated.

He blew me a kiss as I stalked off, his laughter in my ears. 

This was intolerable. I was only a fifth year...he was a sixth. Was I to be stalked by him for a year or more? Was I to be forever aware of his presence, always watching me, dogging me?

I’d surely go mad and do something crazy. Just how crazy was the million galleon question. 

 

~fin~


End file.
